Surviving the war
by sad1st1c m1stress
Summary: After a war the world changes and Kyle finds himself a slave or 'boyfriend' to guy the repulses him. Yet is he falling in love?


The year 2010 was the beginning of world war 3 it was cause after the American president was killed on neutral territory on the 22nd of july that year. It led to questioning other governments and these questions when answer were only half truths. This led to distrust and distrust to broken treatises between nations.

America began the war with a single nuclear bomb to Berlin and the invasion of china. The war lasted four years and wiped out 2/3 of the world's population even going as far as to wipe out whole nations.

The world became a vast waste land of destruction. The remaining of the mankind came together to form a huge city to start civilisation again. Times were hard most of the men had died out and it was now being encourage that every man to 10 women and most have atleast a child with each woman.

Times got harder when an outbreak hit and wiped out 2/3 of the remaining woman, more drama. After this some people chose to migrate away from civilisation in hopes of a better world.

20 years later in the year 2034 technology had only developed up to the point of 2010 because of the constant hardships, loss of technology and all during WW3.

\(•ˆ⌣ˆ•)/

Kyle sighed as he walked passed yet another fancy restaurant in Haven. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled it out to reveal only a quarter.

South park was a dirt poor city which was outside the main city wall. It was where he and his family were moving to avoid the new government taxes.

Kyle sighed tiredly. He was only 15 but the weight of the destruction bore heavily on children too. He was happy he wasn't born a girl. Girls were rare and were sold in the black market for 3 times the cost of a mansion and married off as early as 10.

He stared through the glass window and sighed watching rich and wealthy men eat happily. He adjusted his hair pushing it behind his ear and turned away staring at his hand holding the quarter.

"Hay Kid" Kyle looked up and around searching for the voice. His eyes landed on a man with a black trench coat and a black hat. He was lodged in the alley beckoning him with his index finger. "Come here I want to show you something"

Kyle turned away and hurried down the street heading home not wanting to be molested by some paedophile. It wasn't unheard of in the city and child male pornography was not looked down upon.

Kyle stopped by the store for the milk his mother had given him a quarter for. Kyle held the carton in one hand as he sped home, he had a time limit his mother had given him. Guests arriving to lead them to south park were arriving tomorrow. They were arriving in an hour's time and his mother needed the milk to make a pie.

When he got home his mother took the milk cart from his and frowned at his appearance. She looked him over staring hard at his dirty clothes. His brown shorts that had faded and had been worn out with his white button up long sleeved shirt that was stained with dirt and a bow tie that hung crooked on his neck.

She shook her head and Kyle knew he was going to get it. "Kyle didn't we talk about this? You have to wear those nice dresses I got you"

Yes, Kyle cross dressed hardly by choice. He looked down at his worn out shoes frowning. "Ma, I don't want to dress like a girl no more"

"Kyle don't talk like that! You are going to find a rich man to take care of you." She snapped as she headed to the kitchen. Kyle followed still frowning.

"But Ma, how will I do that in southpark they are poorer than us" Kyle argued. Sheila's eyes saddened as her voice lowered into a whisper.

"Bubee... You aren't coming with us. You are going to Saint Peter's school in Haven's central. You are going to be with Ike" She put the milk on the counter.

"Mom how? How can we even afford it? Ike got the scholarship" Kyle asked. He was angry so angry his parents were getting rid of him like they did Ike.

"Well The Marsh family are taking you in as a bride for Stan Marsh and bubee we can't afford another mouth anymore". She spoke as she made the pie. Kyle stared hard at her back in disgust and anger.

"So you sold me? You and Pa sold ME?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle we can't afford you and heaven knows you are as thin as a needle. I would have sold myself to bear children but after you I became barren" Sheila turned to Kyle tears running down her cheeks. "I am sorry Bubee"

"Ma..." Kyle felt his knees give out under his weight and collapse and tears ran down his cheeks. He was angry and bitter. His mother wrapped her arms round him but he felt numb.

\(•ˆ⌣ˆ•)/

The previous day was like a blurr he heard his parent argue through the night about him and by morning Kyle was exhausted and numb. He had met the McCormicks the previous day too.

Sheila Broflovski entered Kyle and Ike's old room after a knock. "Kyle I have to dress you up now"

"Ma I don't want to go" Kyle pleaded one last time.

"We are sorry Kyle" Sheila watched her son get up and strip to his underwear and wear the nice green dress she had gotten him. It was a long dress that fell past his knees to his ankles and had a slit on the right leg to show creamy pale freckled.

It had a sash around the waist and a high neck in the front but an open back. It hugged every possible curve and Kyle let down his curly hair he had packed up with a rubber band.

"You look beautiful Kyle" Sheila gave a half smile at him. She glanced down at her gold bracelets taking two of them off she handed them to Kyle. "Don't forget us Bubee"

Kyle stared at the bracelets in his hands, it was something his mother never let him touch. Now she had given him two out of four. Kyle glanced at the table with make up he just used a simple coat lip gloss.

He walked across his room to the bathroom and stared at the glass of the medicine cabinet.

He hated his life. Ike was never made to dress like a girl. Ike was a year younger and was Muscular and tower over Kyle's 5"6 with a good 6"3. The black haired genius also played hockey.

Marrying a man was not even in his plan but now he had to. He swore to hate whoever he was marrying without a doubt. "I'll find them again"

\(•ˆ⌣ˆ•)/

Kyle watched the truck park beside the mansion. The estate was beautiful and he could see it from the gate.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Gerald smiled down at his son masking his own sadness. Kyle wasn't deceived he could always read his father so well in fact he could read anyone.

"Its is Papa" Kyle kept his eyes cast down when the gates opened. He held unto his father's arm and entered into the estate. A horse drawn carriage took them to the door.

Gerald knocked on the door and it was opened by a man in a suit. He had his grey hair slicked back and a smile plastered on his face.

"Sharon!" A loud voice echoed through the mansion. A man came running in pantsless in tittie whites. He had black hair with black eyes and a grin on.

Sheila gasped covering Kyle's eyes.

"Hay... I'm Randy Marsh" Randy stuck his hand out to Gerald who took it and shook it trying to keep a straight face.

"Randy you go upstairs and put on some pants this instant!" A woman with brown hair, blue eyes and a nice red sweater with blue pants snapped. She watched Randy till he left with narrowed eyes. "Sorry" she sighed before leading them to the dinning room. When the got there Sheila finally took her hands off Kyle's eyes.

The old butler followed behind. "Should I call Master Stan?" He asked.

"Please do Brian" She took a seat. "Please have a seat" she stared at me. "So this is Kyle right? Is he a real red head? And with real freckles too? As you know that or black hair and blue eyes" she giggled. "How rude of me. I am Sharon Marsh"

"Gerald Broflovski and my wife Sheila Broflovski and our son Kyle" Gerald smiled "he is a real red head"

"Very well. Trixie!" Sharon yelled. A black woman in a maid costume appeared.

"Yes madame?" The woman asked.

"Please take Kyle to Stan's room to wait so we can finish up the deal." Sharon watched the woman nod and led Kyle away.

Kyle followed keeping his eye to the floor the whole time. "The young master is very sweet you shouldn't worry" Trixie said.

"Thank you miss-" Kyle was cut off by Trixie's smile. She paused.

"Its Mr" Trixie pointed at wooden door with a sign 'keep out' on it.

Kyle took a step towards the door but was tripped by Trixie he fell to the floor. He looked up at Trixie's face. "Why would you-"

"Listen here you are not the boss of me and you do your own fucking laundry and make your own damn bed" Trixie stomped off in anger.

Kyle got off the floor a nail on the floor caught his dress causing it to rip as he stood up.

Kyle felt like throwing his shoe at the black bitch but contained his anger. He was used to assholes like him. His dress was ripped at the end and hung on his mid thighs. He pulled the end of the dress from the floor.

He walked to the door and stepped into the room. It was blue and the side of his old kitchen, room and parent's room joint together.

The bed was at the end of the other side of the room and to his left was a could and game stations with a huge ass television.

To the right was a mini fridge, bookcases and a study table and chair. It was like the perfect room. However Kyle's mind was mixed with the fact he may never see his parents again and the fact he was going to see Ike soon. He sat down on the seat of the study desk avoiding the bed totally while holding tightly to his ripped dress.

30 minutes pasted long and fast with thoughts running rampant in his mind. He was too caught in his own thought to hear the door open.

"Hay... Kyle right" Kyle's eyes landed on the black haired muscled guy at the door. The guy had a nice smile and blue eyes like the sky. He was hot but that was beyond the point Kyle despised the guy.

Kyle remained silent as he watched the figure approach him. Kyle studied the other's clothes blue jeans a brown lettered jacket and blue shirt within it.

"Wow dude... You are really thin... Ah... Would you mind stripping I am meant to check if your freckles are real" Stan rubbed the back of his neck. He shifted from leg to leg under Kyle's intense stare.

"I could take a shower and if they are fake they'll wash off" Kyle replied dryly. Stan smiled at him warmly.

"Sure dude Wendy wouldn't like me looking... You know there on another person" Stan sighed.

"Wendy?" Kyle asked.

"My girlfriend" Stan's eyes lit up. "Her hair is so pretty and her eyes are blue and-"

"If you don't mind me asking Douch- I mean Stan why take me in if you are clearly in love with Wendy?" Kyle asked.

"Well my dad made a homosexual bash comment and to save the company's good rep I need a boyfriend" Stan walked over to his bed and sat.

"So you aren't gay?" Kyle asked to clarify, once Stan shook his head indicating 'no' Kyle felt relief wash over his body.

"Are you?" Stan asked. Kyle nodded but sighed looking away for a second.

"But I really hate dressing like a girl" Kyle admitted.

"Why dress like one then?" Stan asked.

"Cause my mom said I have to" Kyle rose a brow "don't you do what your mom says?"

"Yeah but my mom's here yours isn't." Stan rolled to the end of the bed and pulled out a guitar from under the bed.

"Wow can you play?" Kyle stood nervously as he walked over to Stan. He was trying to change the topic he wasn't happy without his parents.

"Wow... Dude" Stan's cheeks turned red "you have freckles on your legs" Kyle swallowed hard. He hated his freckles and Stan once again pointed out something he wasn't so happy about. Thank you captain obvious.

"Yeah... But not much I really hate them" Kyle shrugged his shoulders trying hard to keep his anger under control.

"Why?" Stan asked. "Freckles are sexy" Kyle chuckled bitterly and retreated back to the study desk's chair.

"Yeah? That's cause you don't have them" Kyle sighed and sat down.

"You don't have to sit over there you can sit with me" Stan offered.

"I like the distance" Kyle replied. He wasn't sure but he felt odd the way Stan had looked at him.

"Oh..? Well I have a playmate his name is Kenny though he is dead now he should be back by tomorrow or later on this evening" Stan looked at his Guitar and played a key.

"..." Kyle didn't say anything he felt irritated by Stan's attitude. The bastard was all happy and friendly, fuck he had his parents Kyle didn't. Kyle worked delivering newspapers daily and Stan probably never worked a day in his life.

He certainly despised Stan with all his heart and he couldn't wait for the first opportunity he had to run, he would.

"I also heard your Ike's older brother" Stan said. He dropped his guitar beside the bed and stood up. He walked over to Kyle slowly staring hard at him.


End file.
